


Head Case

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Eggsy Unwin has Chronic Migranes, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm in too much pain to care, M/M, Merlin is a great boyfriend, Stubborn Eggsy Unwin, Tagging with a migrane is difficult, does this count as a sick fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Migranes suck, and being stubborn about it doesn't help. But having someone willing to take care of you sure does.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Head Case

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm at work and it's dead as can be and I have a migrane but refuse to take my face mask off long enough to take anything for it.
> 
> Am I projecting my issues onto my favourite fictional character? Yes. But that won't stop me from making this as fluffy as I can.
> 
> If it sucks, I'm sorry. Don't blame me, I'm in pain.

Eggsy was in the middle of a mass of paperwork that he'd promised Merlin would be done by the end of the day when he felt the familiar ache in the middle of his head increase. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Eggsy finally tore his throbbing eyes away from the words swimming uselessly in front of him.

It was his third pass over that sentence, he should have it by now. But the more he read, the worse he felt, and the less information he retained. The pain built slowly but surely until it took everything in Eggsy to keep from smashing his head into his desk, because surely that would be far less painful than what he was currently experiencing. 

He knew at this point no amount of hoping could will this away, in fact he should probably take something. Sit down with a cuppa and just relax for the rest of the day. But he'd promised to have the paperwork done, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to keep that promise.

Even if it meant he had to endure this nausea inducing pain that felt as though someone had rammed a cleaver into his skull and left it there for safe keeping.

Eggsy was so determined, in fact, that he didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway until they spoke. "Galahad, the paperwork will still be here tomorrow. Go home, lad." Merlin's voice was soft yet firm, as he set a steaming mug down beside the young agent. 

"I'm fine," Eggsy snapped, his irritation a clear indicator of the opposite. He didn't want the others to think Merlin treated him differently now that they were together.

"Eggsy," Merlin scolded, "I'll nae have ye work when something is wrong."

Turning around in frustration, Eggsy leveled a glare at Merlin. "'S just a headache, 'm fine." He insisted with a stubborn pout. If the boy wasn't in so much pain, Merlin would laugh at how adorably child-like he looked.

As it was, he retrieved the no doubt purposefully ignored mug from where he'd placed it on Eggsy's desk and gently but firmly shoved it into the agent's hands.

"Is it ever just a headache for you, lad?" Merlin sighed softly, rummaging through a drawer for the medication he well knew Eggsy kept there.

Gently peeling one callused hand away from the tea Eggsy was now nursing, Merlin placed two capsules in his palm and closed his fist around them. He watched as Eggsy automatically placed them in his mouth, swallowing them down with a sip of tea.

"Malcolm," the words of protest died on Eggsy's tongue when his boyfriend smiled warmly at him. "Thank you," he sighed into the mug he'd just emptied.

Merlin just nodded, smiling fondly as he pressed a gentle kiss to Eggsy's head. "C'mon now lad, let's get ye home."


End file.
